


Merry Christmas, Baby!

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, My first smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Vegeta is dreading yet another holiday get together, until Bulma gives him a surprise he won't soon forget.





	Merry Christmas, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> I really hope you like this smutty little Christmas fic. It's my first lemon and I'm a bit nervous about it, but I do hope you like it.
> 
> Again, merry Christmas and enjoy!

It was after 11:00 pm when Vegeta noticed the time. He’d been training non-stop in the G.R. since lunch and had completely lost track.

 

He was hungry and worn out from training, yet reluctant to leave the G.R. and be greeted by colorful, twinkling lights, replicas of snowmen, deer and a ridiculous fat man they called Santa Clause. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of all the socializing he would have to endure tomorrow.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Vegeta wasn’t looking forward to friends and relatives blathering about this and that while ogling over the new baby and opening presents and singing carols and such.

 

It wasn’t that the Saiyan Prince had an issue with the holiday itself, especially after Bulma had explained why Christmas was so special. It was more that he simply wasn’t comfortable with social situations, even after all these years, and especially during celebrations such as this.

 

Vegeta deactivated the G.R. training program and exited into the hallway. It was dark inside, indicating that everyone had gone to bed. Even the tree lights had been turned off for the night, which was strange, since Bulma would usually be up until the wee hours of Christmas morning placing gifts strategically here and there, tagged, ‘From: Santa.’

 

Perhaps she had finally accepted that Trunks was too old now to still believe in the fat man dressed in red and that Bulla- being an infant- simply wouldn’t care. But when he went through the family room on his way to the kitchen, he saw that all the ‘From: Santa’ gifts were already in place.

 

Vegeta rummaged through the fridge, making sure not to get into any of the food labeled specifically for tomorrow’s festivities. It was common practice for Panchi to make as much food ahead of time as possible before a big holiday feast so she could spend less time in the kitchen and more time visiting with family and friends.

 

The first holiday Vegeta had spent at Capsule Corp, he had devoured a good portion of the prepped food the night before, prompting Panchi to label them. The Saiyan prince knew better than to repeat that mistake, lest he get another earful from Bulma.

 

He settled on some leftover prawns and rice, which he scarfed down and chased with some warm milk before heading off to bed.

 

On his way, he stopped to look in on Bulla. As he watched her sleep, he thought regretfully of how he had missed Trunk’s first Christmas, all because of his own selfish pride. He also wondered- as he did this time every year- what such celebrations were like on Vegetasai, or even Sadala, if there were any.

Were their traditions anything like the ones on Earth? Vegeta couldn’t remember.

 

He was here now, on this mud ball, with a family, and their holiday traditions. He would be present for his daughter’s first Christmas. Watching her sleep, peaceful and serene, he decided it was enough.

 

A few minutes later, he reached Trunk’s room. The door was still opened, and the boy, predictably, was sleeping restlessly, excited for tomorrow’s festivities. Vegeta leaned against the doorway and watched, arms folded. The half Saiyan boy seemed as small as he had been the year before. Still the ever eager child waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve night.

 

_He should have outgrown this by now,_ Vegeta thought.

 

He closed the door quietly before proceeding to the master bedroom, walked into the bathroom, stripped out of his battle suit and stepped into the shower.

 

As the steaming water poured over him, Vegeta considered trying to find a way to spend time training out in the desert tomorrow without anyone noticing. But, of course, Bulma would definitely notice and give him an earful when he got home and dismissed the idea. Somewhat.

 

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist expecting Bulma to be sound asleep and was surprised when the lights came on. She was standing in front of the bed, dressed in a fuzzy red mini dress with white trim, red pumps and a matching Santa hat.

 

_What is this woman up to now?_ Vegeta wondered.

 

_Santa Baby_ started playing over the room’s sound system as the blue-haired Mrs. Clause wiggled her hips and lip-synced, proceeding to dance and trot seductively.

 

After having heard the song many times and Bulma convincing him not to take the elaborate Christmas list in the lyrics too seriously, Vegeta decided to just enjoy the show. No sense ruining a chance at a great night of sex by saying anything that would ruin the mood.

 

He watched breathlessly as his saucy Santa bride gyrated and twerked to the music. Placing her foot on the bed, she ran her hands over her leg and up her torso as she backed away slightly and proceeded to unfasten her costume, throwing him kisses and winks as she began her striptease.

 

Vegeta’s towel fell from his hips and was now pooled at his feet, but he hadn’t noticed as he watched Bulma shimmy out of her Santa dress, revealing matching red lace panties and bra, and swung the garment around before flinging it across the room. As the song reached its conclusion, she sauntered to the edge of the bed and sat in front of her husband, licking her lips as she eyed the evidence of his arousal.

 

Holiday woes long forgotten, heart racing and hands itching to touch her, Vegeta moved to go down on Bulma when she placed her foot on his chest and nudged him back, careful not to jab him with the heel of her pump. “Nah-uh,” she said in a honeyed voice. “You first.”

 

_Merry Christmas Baby_ was now playing as she wrapped her nimble fingers around his hardened length and stroked, slowly at first, then with more vigor as it slicked with pre-cum. Vegeta’s breath grew ragged as Bulma worked her magic before lowering her head to run her tongue, slowly, from balls to tip, eliciting a low moan, his eye mere slits.

 

That same wicked tongue swirled around the head before she took him into her mouth and began to suck, then taking him in further, tongue running up and down his shaft, head bobbing as she worked him. Pleasure radiated through him as his member hit the back of her throat, his knees buckling. Vegeta gritted his teeth, willing himself not to come as Bulma’s Santa hat fell off, joining his towel on the floor.

 

Vegeta placed his hands on her shoulders and nudged her. Taking his cue, she stopped and slowly withdrew her mouth before scrambling to the middle of the bed, letting her pumps fall off as she did so. He crawled after her and positioned himself above her before his mouth at last descended onto hers.

 

Bulma pulled him close as she parted her lips, inviting him in as she too explored his sweet mouth, moaning softly. Vegeta’s hand trailed to her bra and circled behind her to unfasten it, only to rip it off when he got impatient and planted his mouth again on Bulma’s to silence her before she could protest. He trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw until he reached her ear, kissing it lightly before nipping it, causing her to yelp.

 

His kisses trailed down her neck to her collarbone, caressing one breast in his hand as he took the other in his mouth and sucked gently, his tongue flicking her nipple. Bulma keened as she wove her fingers through his dark, flame-like hair. Vegeta moved to tend to her other mound as his fingers lightly trailed down her torso until they reached her red lace panties and began to tease through the fabric.

 

“Ah...” she sighed, opening her legs wider as he increased the pressure slightly, trailing kisses down to just above the all-too-low cut waist band. “Ah… Vegeta,”she whined, demanding his mouth to go farther as he tortured her.

 

He pushed aside her already wet panties and probed one finger into her, then another. His mouth teased the fabric just above her entrance until he abruptly removed the offending garment, his mouth descending on her, his tongue exploring her folds. “Kami...” she cried, writhing as he devoured her. His lips moved to gently suck her hard, sensitive bud, pushing her over the edge, bucking wildly as she rode out her orgasm.

 

He crawled above her and kissed her once more, deeply and passionately. Her tongue explored his mouth in earnest, tasting her own sweet essence.

 

She smiled wickedly at him once their lips parted, his own smile playfully sinister as obsidian eyes gazed into sapphires as he prodded her, entering slowly, and she gasped softly as she felt his heat. His thrusts gained momentum, going deeper as she wrapped her slender legs around him, urging him on.

 

“Oh, yes. Harder!” she begged, crying out as he obliged, pummeling her, making the bed creak. Her inner walls fluttered and clenched around him as her orgasm hit, and he, too, came, spilling his hot seed within her.

 

Breathless, Vegeta flopped down next to his wife, and Bulma snuggled beside him, resting her head on his chest. “Merry Christmas, honey,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

 

A grunt was all he offered in reply.

 

They laid together in comfortable silence before he finally spoke. “You know, I was wondering...”

 

“Wondering what?” she asked.

 

After a moment he said, “I don’t suppose you’d mind if I spend some time out training tomorrow.”

 

“You do and this will be the last boink you’ll get for a long time,” she threatened.

 

“Tch, fine,” he said, resigned.

 

Can’t blame a Saiyan for trying!


End file.
